Necronomicon
The NecronomiconTed Klein (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:48-01:52). Time Life Entertainment. Ted says: "Putting the Necronomicon on display like this is... is dangerous." is an ancient book of spells. It has been translated into many languages however, only one English translation exists. Simply reading it out loud will unleash powerful spells.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:18-05:23). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This is the only English translation of the Necronomicon. If someone were to read the spells in it aloud, the results would be catastrophic." History Primary Canon The Necronomicon is the single most powerful book of spells.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:19-03:23). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's the single most powerful book of magic spells ever written." H.P. Lovecraft and others in the 1920s studied the Necronomicon as research for their books.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:22-03:26). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "H.P. Lovecraft and others wrote a whole series of horror stories based on it."Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:12-12:21). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "H.P. Lovecraft and others back in the 20's and 30's created a whole mythos around Cathulhu and I remember one story in an old issue of Weird Tales that told how to defeat him."Alice Derleth (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:23-12:25). Time Life Entertainment. Alice says: "Those writers used the Necronomicon as research for their fiction." Despite his concerns, Ted Klein agreed to loan the only English translation to the New York City Public Library.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:06-03:12). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "From Monday to Friday, the New York Public Library presents the Necronomicon!" Clark Ashton was put in charge of the exhibit. If the translations were read aloud, the consequences would be catastrophic. The spells are like sonic keys that open portals to other dimensions where the Great Old Ones wait to rule the Earth.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:39-05:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The Necronomicon spells are like sonic keys that can open portals to other dimensions where the Great Old Ones want to take over the Earth." In the mid-1980s, the Necronomicon was put on display at the New York City Public Library from one Monday to Friday. However, on Saturday night, it was stolen by a Shuggoth under the control of the Cult of Cathulhu. The Cult used the Necronomicon to summon Cathulhu but it was defeated by the Ghostbusters. Their new ally, Alice Derleth, decided it best she took the copy back with her to Miskatonic University. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game When the Ghostbusters continued their research at the New York City Public Library, they unearthed the Necronomicon. By reading it, they awoke Cathulhu. The Ghostbusters raced to close the Spirit World Gates called Align Gates and defeated Cathulhu. Classification Ray Stantz bet the copyright page alone has a P.K.E. valence of 9.9.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:29-03:33). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I'll bet the copyright page alone has a P.K.E. valence of 9.9!" Trivia *In reality, the Necronomicon as well as the entire Cthulhu Mythos behind it was created by H.P. Lovecraft. *The Necronomicon is referenced in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" on page nine. It is laying on a table of entrees. *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5, page 12, panel 1, the Necronomicon makes a non-canon cameo in the store front display of Ray's Occult Books. *On the back page of the newspaper on the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, the Necronomicon makes a non-canon cameo in a photograph. *On page 19, panel 2, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, to the middle left of Egon are more nods to Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular page 23 - Cleveland, Ohio where Egon grew up and more books he read "The Mysteries of Latent Abnormality," "Your Friends the Fungus," and "Necronomicon" *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 10, in panel 2 and 3, the Necronomicon makes a non-canon cameo in the bookcase. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"The Collect Call of Cathulhu" Secondary Canon Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game **Mentioned on Researching Spook Central, Scenario #2 card References Gallery Primary Canon Necronomicon04.jpg Necronomicon05.jpg Necronomicon06.jpg Necronomicon07.jpg Necronomicon02.jpg|In Sunday Times Necronomicon03.jpg|Summoning Cathulhu Secondary Canon NecronomiconWhatInSamhain.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in What in Samhain Just Happened?! RaysOccultBooksIDW01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 NecronomiconCentralParkTwisterIDW2-1SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 SupernaturalSpectacularTheVideoGameAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 NecronomiconIDWVol3Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #2 Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:GB:TBG Item